


more metal than flesh

by mvrcredi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dialogue Heavy, Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, kind of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Tony discovers Steve's old ear piercings.





	more metal than flesh

**Author's Note:**

> uh. side note.  
> i imagine steve in this to be like. tall as well as... you know. his pre-serum-ness. what ear piercings he has is up to you.

“Wait. Hold on.”

“What, Tony? What is it?”

Tony pulls away from Steve, tugging at his ear. He narrows his eyes at it before turning Steve’s head to inspect his other ear. He lets out a pensive hum.

“Rogers?”

“What?”

“Why are there so many holes in your ears like they’re slices of Swiss cheese?”

Steve blushes a beet red. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter. Now could you maybe go back to that thing you were doing with your mouth?”

Tony rolls his eyes, moving to straddle Steve to hold him in place as he poked and prodded at his boyfriend’s ears some more. “Not until you tell me about this.”

“You can’t even see them unless you’re up close.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Tony tuts. He flicks Steve's ear. “And I _am_ up close.”

Steve sighs, pulling away from Tony and dropping his head on his pillow. “They’re from piercings. I used to have a lot of ‘em, as you can probably see.”

Tony pouts. “Why’d you take them out? I bet they looked hot.”

Steve frowns. “I took them out because I became a boring old adult. Do you know how much harder it would have been to get my job with my ears more metal than flesh?”

“You’re literally an artist. I’m pretty sure having piercings or tattoos or whatever is a requirement,” Tony deadpans. “Do you still have the earrings?”

“What would you say if I told you I did?”

“I’d tell you to go put them in,” Tony shrugs.

Steve nods. “Then in that case, I don’t have them. Can we go back to what we were doing now?”

Tony groans. “Alright, fine. But I’m not dropping this for good. Now... where were we?” Tony grins, leaning forward to continue sucking bruises on his lover’s neck.

 

-

 

(A few days later Tony comes home from work to find Steve decked out in piercings, just as he described; more metal than flesh. But _dammit_ did Tony like it.)


End file.
